


Death (brightens even the darkest corners)

by Velerian



Series: Kinkmeme prompts [6]
Category: Norse Mythology, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Thor (Movies), crossover - Fandom
Genre: And Death becomes her, Gen, I couldn't help myself, I really like Molly okay?, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velerian/pseuds/Velerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a kinkmeme prompt:<br/>Years before Thor's coronation even begins to be planned, in a universe where Odin is a papabear not a git and the horrors in the myths about Loki's children and punishments were either serious misunderstandings by humans or outright untrue, chaos erupts in amongst the Nine Realms when political turmoil forces Hel to flee Helheim. </p>
<p>Loki, aware that there are few places other than Asgard where she will be safe and that she probably won't be very happy in Asgard, hides her on Midgard.</p>
<p>The Goddess of Death now works as a coroner. </p>
<p>Her name is Molly Hooper.</p>
<p>http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23388487#t23388487</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death (brightens even the darkest corners)

It's been nearly three hundred years, and it never gets any easier. Mortality suits Hela ill, but at least some good comes out of it all.  
  
Like living with men like Sherlock Holmes.  
  
“You're wrong, you know,” Sherlock says, and she spins to look at him, feigning her favourite deer-in-headlights expression. “You do count. You've always counted, and I've always trusted you.”   
  
Molly wants to smile, despite how serious he is. As if this was the most important moment of his life, of both their lives. As if she's the best person to trust. She wants to pinch his cheeks and give him a hug, to sit on the couch and rip apart serial killer films together instead of watching him get tugged about by all this Moriarty business.  
  
“But you were right. I'm not okay.” It's terrible, loving him so much. Molly wants to take him now, to run back home with him safe in her arms and give him all the impossible crimes of history to solve. He loves her almost as much as Thanos, even if he doesn't know it. Sherlock Holmes loves the mysteries of death, seeks to unravel them, and if Molly shows a little favouritism...well.  
  
“Tell me what's wrong,” she says softly. She'll do anything for him. It'd be embarrassing if he weren't so exceptional, so beyond the rest of the mortals wandering the earth.   
  
“Molly, I think I'm going to die.” If Molly wasn't stuck on Midgard, she would have snatched him up when he was still a teenager. He won't be joining her any time soon, unfortunately. Unlike Thanos, who will die in battle and vanish from her sight, Sherlock is all hers. After John, at least.  
  
“If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?” It's so sweet, how earnest he is. It makes her adore him more.  
  
“What do you need?” she repeats, looking up at his strange, lovely face. She wonders if he'd like her if he could see what she really is. Sherlock looms, expression intense.  
  
“You.” She smiles very, very slow.  
  
“Perfect.”


End file.
